encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 167
Kagustuhan is the one hundred sixty-seventh episode overall and the nineteenth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 7, 2017. Summary Danaya, Alena and Pirena formally approved the search for the new gem keepers, but Pirena said she still can't accept why Lira and Mira were not yet chosen. Alena asked if Imaw could do something about it, but Imaw said only Cassiopea and the gem symbols could decide. Lira and Mira overhear this. Pirena wonders where the other chosen ones were. In Hathoria, Luna and Gilas accused the Hathors as the ones who attacked their settlement, based on the tales of their parents. Quina said the Hathors were not the ones who attacked them. Luna asked the Hathors who could have attacked their home, aside from the LilaSari who slew her mother. They were advised to go to Lireo to ask their questions there. Lira and Mira decide to apologize to Ariana for what they had done to her, in the hope that the gem symbols would finally choose them. Lira and Mira approached Ariana and apologized to her. Ariana embraced Lira and Mira. They remembered Amihan's embrace and wondered about it, but they eventually thought it was only because she was the one chosen by the Air Gem symbol. Ariana tells Imaw what Lira and Mira have done, as well as her happiness every time she meets Lira. Mira said they should get the gem symbols to please their parents, and they should probably do something more in order to be worthy. Lira thinks Avria would be the answer. Imaw introduced Paopao to Ariana. Ariana noticed that his name sounded strange. Paopao revealed his real name is Paolo, which still sounded strange to Ariana. Ariana was informed that Paopao is a human, who came from the other world. Ariana was amused that he looked no different from them. Ariana asked Imaw if Lira and Mira were not among the chosen ones. Ybrahim hears this and says that his daughter had not yet been chosen. Ariana was informed that Lira is the daughter of Ybrahim and the late Amihan. Mira was unsure about Lira's plan, but Lira tries to convince her that they could deal with Avria now. Mayca arrives and tells Ybrahim that their sky ship is ready. Ybrahim decides to return to Sapiro to visit Wantuk. Ariana learns from Imaw that Amihan is Ybrahim's true love, and many people still lament her loss. Lira finally convinced Mira to go to Etheria. Danaya informs Hitano that LilaSari is alive and under Ether's control, and is now fighting under their enemies. LilaSari's army arrived in Ascano and orders the capture of the barbaros. Wahid fights LilaSari, but thinking that he probably can't beat her, he hides under a table. LilaSari captures the barbaros, except for Wahid. When they were gone, Wahid asked two female barbaros where the enemies were. They pointed to where they went, but Wahid runs in the opposite direction. Hitano wants to save LilaSari, but Danaya told him to do nothing, for LilaSari's sake. Lira and Mira spy outside of Etheria, where they were found by Aquil. They hid when they heard people approach. LilaSari tells her captive barbaros that she'll kill two of them if one would attempt to escape. Aquil advised the Sang'gres to return to Lireo. They teleport away, but Aquil thinks they will not be heading for Lireo. Danaya convened a meeting attended by Hitano, Paopao, Pirena, Alena, Ariana and Azulan. Danaya says that according to Muros's report, there has been no news from the watch towers yet. Paopao said that is good news, but Alena said they have no information about the enemy's movements either. Azulan said they should go out of the palace if they wanted to obtain more information. Pirena admonished Azulan for his manners and his belief that they were not doing anything worthwhile. Azulan was about to retort, but Ariana stopped him and apologized. Wahid arrives and informs them that Ascano had been attacked by LilaSari. Hitano was annoyed by what happened to LilaSari. Avria sings her song to the barbaros, converting them to Etherians. Lira and Mira see this. Lira thinks that it wouldn't affect the loyalty of the barbaros. Avria orders the capture of Lira and Mira, to Mira's horror. Aquil arrives and assists the Sang'gres. They teleport away. Aquil again advised Lira and Mira to go home, but Lira said such belittlement only inspires them to do such things. Mira claimed that they knew what they were doing, and teleport away. Aquil said that they were stubborn, just like Danaya. Azulan tells Wahid that his tribe had also been captured. Paopao asked why they are doing this. Danaya said they are rebuilding their army. Wahid said they could not succeed, as barbaros recognize no king or queen. Pirena said they believed the same thing about bandidos or Hathors, but they now obey Avria. Alena said it might be similar to what had been done to LilaSari. Mira and Lira appeared, claiming that they now know how Avria is able to command her captives. Lira was distracted by Wahid and said he was handsome, after noticing his newly-shaven face. Mira said Avria uses black magic and old Enchanta so that the captives would lose their identities and recognize themselves as Etherians. Pirena praised them as being worthy of being the next gem keepers. Luna, Gilas and Quina arrived at the border of Lireo, where they see dead Lirean soldiers. They leave, but were seen by Andora's army. Andora said they were only children, and there is no need to harm them. Lira explained that Avria converted the barbaros through a song. Danaya congratulated Lira and Mira for their success. Andora reads Luna's mind and says she is looking for someone. Luna said she is looking for LilaSari, who slew her mother. Andora said she would not betray her comrade. Gilas unwisely attacks Andora, who paralyzed with her powers. Andora advised Luna and Quina to leave. Luna said she would not leave her friend. Andora said she is brave, but unthinking. Andora paralyzed her as well. Imaw comes running and shows the others about the distress of the gem symbols of Soul and Air. Imaw thinks one of the new gem keepers is in danger. Pirena looked at Mira and then Lira, who were obviously very much safe. Imaw released the gem symbols, which went away, and said they should probably follow. Danaya, Pirena and Imaw teleport away. Alena concluded the meeting. Alena spoke to Abog, Hitano spoke to Wahid, and Paopao excitedly spoke to Ariana about the new gem keeper. Mira was disappointed that they have not yet been chosen. For the sake of amusement, Andora released Gilas and Luna from her power and orders her Hathor contingent to attack them. Ariana congratulated Lira and Mira for their bravery. Lira was sorely annoyed, still upset that Ariana had already been chosen while they were not. After a while, Andora announced that she is no longer amused and orders that Luna, Gilas and Quina be killed. Gilas accepts the possibility of death, but asked Andora if his mother Sera still lived. Andora said she does not concern herself with those of lower rank. Andora causes Luna and Gilas pain, for which they kneel to the ground. Pirena, Danaya and Imaw appeared and intervened. Pirena tells Andora to fight them instead. Trivia *This is the first episode to mention Enchanta, which referred to the Encantado language in the 2005-2006 series. However, within the context in which the word was used, it is unclear if it refers to language or enchantment. *For some time now, Imaw keeps mentioning that Cassiopea is involved in the selection of new keepers, but the Gem symbols appear to make independent choices. *A Hathor soldier confirms that he was one of the Hathors who served under Hagorn; it appears that the curse of the Hathors was actually lifted some time after Pirena reestablished Hathoria. References